


Por Una Cabeza

by listenbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Por Una Cabeza
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenbird/pseuds/listenbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这一天，12岁的Spock失去了Vulcan和Sarek，遇到了Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STEP 1

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是OOC注目，狗血言情可能有，半AU设定。Spock和Uhura都小Kirk还有其他人8岁左右。死的是Sarek，时间轴被我打得很乱，所以很多东西我都不知道该怎么解释，索性就不解释了，没有老年的Spock，出现bug大家不要惊慌……其实我就是想写Kirk教官和Spock学员嘛XD

       那天只是日历中的另一天，没有任何特别之处。

       本该是这样。

       Spock站在Katric方舟的外面，他还不被允许进到其中，于是他按照Amanda的吩咐原地不动地在离岩石不远的地方等待。瓦肯的天空阴沉沉地红着，透过那些浓浓的尘埃他还能看到从天空直直刺到瓦肯土地中的巨大柱体。

       瓦肯人是不会紧张和忧虑的，但Spock年纪尚幼，还不能很好的控制情绪，他的眼神忧心忡忡，双手因紧张而紧紧贴在衣服两侧。

       那个柱体陡然崩塌。

       Spock的呼吸短短停滞，他迟疑了两秒，决定现在不是一个遵守嘱咐的时刻，他必须转身去通知父母和长老会的其他人这不详的变化。

       就是在这个时候，他敏锐的听觉捕捉到一阵仿若大群甲虫飞舞乱撞的声音，就在他一步之遥的地方出现了一团光线快速萦绕的人形。

       光线很快褪去，现出了一个男人的具体身形。他穿着某种有破损的蓝色战斗服，脸上还有不少擦伤，是个地球人。

       男人从半蹲站起的动作因Spock的存在而被打断，他不敢置信地摆出一副“这里为什么会有个小孩？！”的生动表情，随即毫不犹豫地拿出一个通讯器，“Kirk呼叫进取号，这里有个小孩，立刻传送他上去！”

       “我能否询问，”Spock没有等他对自己说什么便先行开口，极力保持声音里的镇定，孩童的声线却克制不住的微微发颤，“发生什么事了？”

       看上去一点不懂瓦肯文化的Kirk动作急促地拍了拍他的肩，“没事，你会安全的。”

       Spock的瞳孔不由自主地微微缩小，视线带着微弱的恳求意味落在石形门上，“我的父母在里面。”

       不管Kirk准备做什么，都不该耽误他。Spock身边出现了稀疏的光线，他几乎能够感到时间紧迫在皮肤上造成的刺痛感，询问和说明都是不合逻辑的。然而这个叫Kirk的人一定看出了Spock没能表达出来的话，他弯下腰用双手扶住男孩的肩膀，“听着、我会把你父母都救出来的，别担心好吗？”

       光线增多，照亮了Kirk那张伤痕累累的脸，他钻石般发亮的蓝色眼睛是那么有说服力，Spock别无他法，轻微地点了点头。

       Kirk在他消失前极快地抱了抱他，“好孩子（good boy）。”

       那是一个有力的拥抱，有力到让Spock感到疼痛，直到他被传送到星舰后那个拥抱的力度都还未散去。

       “嘿！你好。”操作台的红杉朝失神的Spock打招呼，另一个人喊了起来，“清空传送台！Kirk他们要上来了！”

       Spock走下传送台，转过身，紧紧盯着空无一物的台上渐渐出现了六个人。Amanda的声音让他的心脏减轻了不少负担，但当他看到Amanda的眼里含着隐忍的泪水，而六个人里没有一个是Sarek时，他的心跳以无法解释的原理减缓到不可思议的地步。

       Amanda向他伸出手，在接触到的那一刹那，汹涌的悲伤源源不断地倾倒了过来，这股感情太过巨大和冰冷，已没有照料到Spock的余地，在他体内犹如暴风雨一样冲击着本已脆弱的神经。

       Spock不得不僵硬地避开了。这让人类受伤了，然而他们都深深地陷入了动摇中，不知该怎样去照顾对方。

       “母亲。”Spock谨慎地提醒了一句，同时提醒自己。

       他不难过，瓦肯人不难过。

       生命的生死都是自然发生的现象，幸存的瓦肯人，Amanda，他自己终有一天也会死去，对于必然的结果有什么个人感情是不合理的。

       他抬头，不经意地撞进了一双充满关怀湛蓝的眼睛里。

       Kirk看上去随时准备走过来再给他一个拥抱，Spock不知道自己望着他的目光里是不是在期待什么，比如那个从未有人给过他的拥抱，或者Krik来告诉他这一切都还没有无法挽回。

       他的星球，他的父亲。

       但穿着白色和蓝色衣服的人涌进来把他们围了起来，客观地切断了这场对视。

       “Jim，天哪！你这是才从火山口里爬出来的吗？”蓝衣服的男人不由分说地拖住Kirk，一把把注射器狠狠戳在他的脖颈上。

       “嗷！”Kirk按住注射点，又因为牵动了伤口露出愁眉苦脸的神态，“你能轻点吗！”

       男人冲他瞪眼，“你也最好跟我过来！”

       “拜托！现在可不是乖乖躺着的时候。”Kirk轻巧地闪开他的手，两步跳了下来，落在Spock身边，“嘿……我很抱歉。”

       Spock缓缓地眨了一次眼，他明白Kirk指的是什么，却不明白自己该说什么。

       “Bones他们会帮你检查，和他们好好待着。”Kirk在其他人的惊异中对他柔声道，“待会儿我会过来找你。”

       就算他没有完成对Spock的承诺，他的目光还是那么具有说服力，牢牢地固定住Spock的视线，直到他从Spock的表情看出男孩终于被无声地说服了才自顾自地说道，“就这么说定了。”

       然后他赶时间一样地跑了出去，医护人员们也开始对幸存者们忙活。Spock是现场唯一一个未成年人，他明显受到了重点照顾。他很清醒地明白身体上并未遭到任何伤害，那些检查都不必要。他清楚地传达了这一信息，可似乎没人接受这一事实，反而他们只是会用不肯相信的口气一遍又一遍地询问他。

       到后来Spock保持了安静，人影在眼前来来回回，一切都在不确定中高速运转，浸透着他族人们不肯宣诸于口的潮湿的悲伤。

       这让Spock想起了暴风雨，瓦肯上难得一见的暴风雨会毫不留情地冲刷着大地，泥土再不能固定，稀释后到处流动。Amanda留下的暴风雨也在冲刷着他的身体，把他变得空空荡荡，漫无边际的思维有了自己的生命，不听Spock的控制，四处逃窜攀附，却抓不到任何有用的东西。

       事情很混乱，星舰后来明显经历了很激烈的战斗，颠簸不止，Spock曾一度怀疑它会被击沉。不过后来他们都平安了，星舰的红色警报解除，人人都松了口气。

       期间Kirk没有来，他看上去是一名重要的军官，Spock不肯让自己太在意Kirk之前说的话，他向别人要求一间独立的房间。

       作为一个12岁的小孩，他为了获得同意破费了一番周折，好在这并非多么过分的要求，而且舰上其他瓦肯人也做了同样的要求，在这场太过恐怖的灾难面前，他们需要冥想。

       Amanda送他到了一间独立的小舱室里，“Spock，你确定要一个人吗？”

       她的话里没有太多疑问的意思，因为她看出了Spock的回答，然后她退了出去。Spock觉得，也许她也需要独处。

       门在几分钟后再次被打开，站在门后的是Kirk。

       他换了一身黑色的衣服，脸上的伤还没有被处理，嘴唇带着弧度，但那不足以构成一个不适宜的微笑，那些散布在眼角和嘴角的小小皱纹散发着温热的善意。

       “抱歉，我来晚了，嗯，你知道，有点事儿耽误了。”他倚在门边，用对待一个成年人的慎重态度问，“希望我没有打扰到你的冥想。”

       他了解过了，Spock想，他知道冥想是什么，有什么作用。

       “我相信我们已经做过有此会面的约定。”Spock跪在毯子上，他没有说自己根本没办法进行冥想，“这不会打扰到我。”

       “灯光，60%。” Kirk这才走进来，直接在Spock身侧盘腿坐下，“你还好吗，Spock？”

       Spock没去看他，低着头道，“好的定义太过宽泛。”

       就算竭力将声线保持在一条直线，他声音里童稚的部分依然不能被掩盖，这让他感到挫败。

       “对不起。”Kirk放低了嗓音，却没有减轻其中的愧疚，这是一个情绪这么开放的人，但这奇妙地没有让Spock感到不适。

       低柔的嗓音使得他靠得更近，小心翼翼地侵入了Spock的私人领域，“对不起，我食言了。我答应了你的。”

       “责怪你是毫无根据的，我有足够的理由推断你已经做了当时能够做的所有。”Spock本想作出冷漠的语气，但他的语气比他打算得要软弱得多。

       “哇哦，如果我准备要小孩的话一定得要个瓦肯的。”Kirk发出一声赞叹，接着他的肩膀抵上了Spock的，“Spock，我很难过。”

       这是第一个有人在Spock面前把这个单词说出来的时刻，语言主导了无法言喻的力量，像是给予了一个允许，此时此刻，难过是被允许了的，在这个小小的房间里，在这个人的面前。

       他感到自己的眼睛像是快要融化一样的灼热。

       “Spock。”Kirk侧过身，扣紧了少年单薄的肩膀，将他拥在怀里，让Spock能够感觉到他胸膛中沉重而诚恳的心跳。

       这个拥抱比初遇时的那个亲密太多，Spock听到Kirk不去重复被人重复了若干遍的问题，而只是小声地道，“吾与汝同悲。”

       在如此靠近的情况下，他的悲伤轻而易举地传达给了Spock，那股悲伤温柔而包容，其中又包裹着毫不动摇的坚决，像在狂风骤雨的海中一个坚实的锚，许诺着会提供所有Spock需要的庇护。

       一秒，两秒。

       Spock慢慢伸出手，回抱住了这个男人，把脸贴在了他面料下锐利有力的锁骨上。


	2. STEP 2

       Sarek过世后，Amanda似乎没了任何继续留在瓦肯人堆里的理由，她曾经是星舰学院研究者中的一员，这里比起瓦肯更欢迎她——其实一向如此。

       她唯一需要讨论的对象就只有她十二岁的儿子，前去新瓦肯，还是留在地球？

       Spock选择了后者，属于过去的东西都烟消云散，从过去的经历推断，他有79%的把握认为他不会被认为是合格的瓦肯传承者，新瓦肯的各种设施都还未完善，更遑论教育系统，留在地球是一个符合逻辑的决定。

       星舰学院分配给了Amanda一所公寓，就两个人住来多少显得空旷了些。

       Amanda开始在星舰学院任职，她本就是人类和专家，不用费力就融入了其中。但Spock遇到了些麻烦。

       这本是可以预料的。

       尽管地球本身是一个对各种文化拥有包容力的地方，Spock也太特殊了点。瓦肯将情绪外露视为耻辱，这样的教育在地球就非常不合时宜，而令人遗憾的是他的同龄人还没成熟到去尊重其他完全不同的文化。

       仅仅一个星期，Spock就发现这个年级的课程根本不足以应付他的学习能力，他只好在无所事事的听课中自行学习高年纪的内容，却因此使得Amanda来到学校，原因是“Spock从来不肯好好听课。”

       然后当他被迫全身心投入到课堂，因而发现并指出老师的错误似乎同样让老师本人相当不快。

       他再一次遭到了同学们的排斥和教师的‘另眼相待’，这一切都和瓦肯上他遭遇的没什么区别，甚至更糟，因为地球有潮湿的气候，阴冷的天气。

       什么都不对，每一步都会把事情搞得更糟糕，Spock对自己当初的决定感到前所未有的迷茫，也无处询问自己该怎么做。

       期中考试的那天下午，Spock被单独留下来，他的物理老师告诉他，他作弊了。

       Spock紧绷着身体，用还算平稳的声音反驳，“我没有。”

       “我们会知道的。”物理老师的表情太过痛心疾首，就有了一丝幸灾乐祸的意思，“我已经联系你的母亲了，她会让你说清楚。”

       “我没有作弊。”Spock为这不公的指责和待遇绿了脸，“瓦肯人不会作弊，我们也不说谎。”

       物理老师露出无心的惊讶，“可你的母亲是人类？”

       Spock倒吸了一口气，这是他唯一无法反驳的谴责，人们说起这个的时候总暗示他是罪有应得的。他紧紧闭着嘴，咬紧的牙齿使得皮肤紧绷。

       门廊上传来急切的脚步声，它一路逼近，来到门口，“不好意思，请问这里是……啊，Spock！”

       出于意料之外的声音使得Spock连愤怒和耻辱都忘了，他望向门口，这次Kirk穿着星舰学院的红色校服，边缘的线条挺拔。他熟练地冲Spock微笑，“谅解一下，你妈妈正好遇到事情分不开身，所以我来接你。”

       物理老师疑惑地问，“请问你是哪一位？”

       “我是他哥哥，Kirk。”Kirk快步走了进来，来到Spock身边和他站成并肩而站，因为他们外貌的巨大差异加了一句，“表哥。你在给Amanda女士的电话中说关于Spock有很重要的事？是什么？”

       他说着就匆忙但仔细地打量了一番Spock，确认没什么打斗痕迹（就算有肯定也没吃亏）后才重新看向物理老师犹疑的视线，“一个安多利的文化使节团突然造访，Dr Grayson被临时邀请过去参加研讨会了。在语言文化上的造诣能超过她的不多，我想你能理解。”

       这一段话和Kirk的星舰学员身份真正地说服了物理老师，他点点头，“是的，我理解。”

       Kirk这才道，“那么我们来说说Spock，他怎么了？”

       他察觉到自己的问句让Spock的肩膀绷紧，于是往小孩那边靠近了点。

       “Mr.Kirk。”物理老师严肃地看了Spock一眼，“今天的物理考试，Spock作弊了。” 

       “作弊？”Kirk表情古怪了一瞬，仿佛是为了压制住大笑，他想都没想就回道，“不可能。就这事儿？那好了，我们应该完事了，可以走了吗？”

       这样不假思索的信任让Spock的体内升起一股暖意。

       “先生，他的同桌如实地告诉了我。”物理老师皱起眉毛，不赞同地道，“我知道瓦肯的文化里诚实是非常重要的一部分，但这也不能说明个体差异，再说……”

       “试卷可以给我看看吗？”Kirk及时地打断了他具有攻击性的说明，“你说Spock作弊的那份。”

       不满他的插嘴，物理老师磨磨蹭蹭地拿出那份证据，“我刚刚检查了一次，这份试卷没有任何错误，每一个答案都和标准的一模一样，这是不可能的。”

       Spock忍住没有说话。

       Kirk拿起PADD快速地浏览了一遍，之后把它随意地放回了桌面，“你还不明白吗？Spock不作弊和瓦肯文化没有关系。”

       他的指尖在屏幕上敲了两下，语气里隐隐有种自豪，“而是他没有必要，他比这份试卷聪明太多了。”

       物理老师被他的大言不惭搞得哑口无言，“Mr.Kirk，我必须提醒你，纵容孩子是不正确的。”

       “谢谢你无能而错误的担心，Spock我就带走了。”完全无视了他，Kirk领着Spock往外走的时候对着小孩叨念，“天啊，上他的课肯定无聊到死。”

       事实上，确实如此。

       不过Spock矜持地保持了沉默，同时心中感到一股无法言喻的宽慰，这是前所未有的支持，比Sarek的要招摇，比Amanda的要有力，Spock觉得Kirk表现得简直是乐意出现于此为自己解决困境。

       但他不理解，这才是和Kirk的第二次见面，这种信任很盲目，他甚至都不知道为什么Amanda会让Kirk来，“我能否假设，你和我的母亲一直有所来往？”

       他们一起走出学校的大门，Kirk朝天空的阳光眯了眯眼，提也不提刚才发生的事，“是，我本来早就想来看你，但我也有点太忙了……呃，这听起来像狡辩哈？”

       “星舰学院的课程应该有和它名声匹配的困难程度。” Spock不用太费劲就能跟在他身侧，迟疑片刻后又道，“Mr.Kirk，你对我的关注已经证明了你的关心，对此我十分感谢。”

       “不用客气，还有，叫我Jim。哦，对了，帮个忙，别加Uncle行吗？那听起来就像个年纪很大的中年人。”Kirk侧过头瞧向Spock的头顶，“我听你母亲说了，你表现得非常好。我在你这个年纪的时候只会大吵大闹。”

       那是个美化了的说法，Spock在学业上表现得很好，好到别人都不肯相信了，所以他只接受了话里的后半句，干巴巴地回道，“地球和瓦肯的教育有所区别。”

       Kirk了然地点头，“我敢打赌你的教育者一定会为你骄傲。”

       “不。”就好像被蛰到了般，Spock脱口而出，他的情绪以令他吃惊的速度朝着负面的方向上扬。

       他的同学，老师，还有他的父亲，他做不到他们想要他做到的，他们都不以他为傲，他与生俱来就担负着弱点。他已经一点一点地明白了，无论他再怎么努力，这个弱点都只能被藏起来，而永远不能被抹杀。

       纠结的记忆擒住他的喉咙，他重复了一次，生硬的声音快要把那里的肌肤割伤，“不，他们不。”

       Kirk停了下来，Spock也不走了，倔强地站在原地，看着地面。

       “为什么不？你很聪明，是我见过最懂事的小孩，如果我是你哥哥，我是说真正的亲戚。”Kirk在他面前蹲下来，“我会为你骄傲的。不要在乎其他人，他们只是想让你变得和他们一样，消磨掉你的独一无二。”

       Spock坚持地低垂视线，不肯说话。

       Kirk叹了口气，“好吧，要是你真的需要一个理由，那就记住我。记住，不管你做什么都有一个我为你骄傲。我们说好了？”

       隔了很久，Spock才闷闷地开口，“我该怎么做？”

       这困扰了他多年的问题，存在的时间远比他察觉到的时间还长。

       他该怎么做？

       “做你自己，Spock。”Kirk皱着眉笑了，不知为何，Spock觉得这笑容不单单是给自己的，它有些怀念，有些感慨，像Kirk正朝着过去微笑，“做你自己就好了。”

       这之后Spock新转了一所学校，入读的年纪其他人年龄都大过他，用人类的语言来形容，他跳级了。新的同学和老师，世界不以人的意志为转移，但一旦Spock试着像Kirk说的那样去面对其他人和事，他发现事情变得简单了。

       ——只是做你自己。

       Kirk爽朗又自信的声音常常在他困扰的时候响起，简直像一个万能的公式，解决了他绝大部分的问题。

       Spock13岁生日那天，Kirk送了他一份生日礼物——即使他坚持因为既定的历史而赠送礼物是没道理的——那是一个学习用的迷你终端器，储存了打量的数据，运作模式非常类似于曾经瓦肯星上的学习终端。只是小了很多，但那足够好了，Spock从来没见过这种机器，显然它只能是Kirk自己做的。

       “希望够你用，我已经尽可能把能找到的数据都存进去了。”Kirk吃完Amanda做的甜点，舔了舔指尖，“不过要是你毕业前这东西就没用了，我也一点不意外。”

       它不会“没用”的。

       Spock没有说出口，代替这句话的只是一句，“谢谢。”

       他依然还是无法像Kirk那般坦率，可能永远也没办法做到，但Kirk也从未要求过他，这只是区分他与其他人的特性之一。

       他就是这样。

       可言语有时候并不代表什么，它也可以微不足道。


	3. STEP 3

       Kirk频繁地和Spock联系，他最爱叮嘱Spock的一句话是如果被人欺负千万别冲动，揍熊孩子的活要放着等他来。

       只是现在与Spock打交道的人比之前的要稳重太多，Spock根本没遇到和人发生肢体冲突的情况，这种地球文化就用不上。

       而Spock慢慢知道Kirk花了三年的时间完成了四年的学业，毕业后开始在星舰上服役，他的日程很紧张，为了他考虑，Spock应该主动减少和他联系的频率。

       但他没有。他不能解释这种想要继续和Kirk联系的愿望是源自哪里，倾向于和同龄人交流不单是地球人的习惯。

       按照Kirk要求的，Spock每天都会写一封日志给他，叙述这一天发生什么了事，还有他对此的想法。

       Kirk或早或晚总会找到时间回信，提出的看法风趣而有开拓性，不按常理却难掩智慧。正如他不让Spock叫他叔叔，他不把Spock当晚辈对待，好几次遇到Spock不明白的事时这个成年人会很没风度地揶揄他。Spock对着那些调笑的简讯都能想象出另一端前那个人唇角坏心眼的张扬弧度，这成功地让他不觉得被冒犯。

       他们讨论很多，天文，物理，数学。Kirk比Spock的老师更有趣更聪明，但偶尔，Spock也能成功让Kirk哑口无言甚至有点恼羞成怒，每当这种时候他就会有种小小的愉快。

       好像只要Kirk对他不能那么从容以待，他们之间的距离就会变得更近。

       尽管Kirk不怎么有空来拜访Spock一家，但他的存在是Spock生活里不可能忽略的一部分。

       这种存在感贯穿了Spock的成长。

       他存下所有Kirk给他的回信，从12岁到15岁的岁月里，它们能告诉他Kirk会有多了解他，有时候他怀疑比他自己还更甚。但它们同样告诉他，在反过来的立场上，他完全不了解12岁到15岁的Kirk是什么样。

       会是什么模样？会做什么样的事？会说什么样的话？和现在一样优秀，有责任，和充满……魅力吗？

       这些疑问不合逻辑地吸引着Spock的兴趣，关于USS Kelvin的论文里并没有提到Kirk，关于George Kirk的旧新闻里也没有。Kirk完全被排除在英雄的光环外，使得他的过去像是一道隐晦的谜题，掩藏在这个星舰成员现在自信光鲜的表面下。

       Spock是那么想要知道，以至于在自己16岁生日时向Kirk提了出来。

       “这是你想要的生日礼物？”Kirk在Spock生日的时候是无论如何都会赶到的，但这次他确实来不及准备礼物，只得尴尬地许诺下次见面再补上。

       他着实没想到Spock会正正经经地提出这种要求。

       这算哪门子的礼物？

       Spock谨慎地点了点头，他的面颊因为成长而略显瘦削，眉峰的锐利已初见端倪，“你定义礼物的内容可以由我选择，那么我希望能被告知你在进入星舰学院前的经历。”

       Kirk疑惑地笑了一下，“你为什么想要知道？”

       不做声色地咽下不知从何而起的紧张，Spock回道，“我对你的过去，有种学术上的好奇。”

       他用巧克力色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着Kirk，把男人笑意缓缓褪去的表情看得非常清楚，这使他的紧张达到了一个新的高度。

       还有后悔。

       他不该提出这种问题，他能预见Kirk的拒绝。Kirk从不拒绝他的问题，所以他也从不知道来自Kirk的拒绝会使自己感到疼痛。

       “Spock。”Kirk半是无奈半是妥协地喊了他的名字，“我不是想向你隐瞒什么……但那个……”

       “我为侵犯你隐私的意图道歉。”Spock极快地打断，他不想听得更多，绷直的唇角把少年的意气带到话里，把字与字之间的连贯性被打破了，“你的拒绝，我能理解。”

       Kirk静静地看了他一小会儿，可能只有几秒钟，可能长很多。时间奇怪地失去了精准刻度，然后Spock听到他终于叹了口气，“那可不是什么动听的自传，让我们在你妈妈和Bones办完事回来之前解决它吧。”

       于是Kirk开始讲，爱荷华，玉米田，听话的童年，转身的母亲，离开的兄弟，继父的无视，古董车，近在咫尺的悬崖，再往后，塔尔苏斯四号星，饥饿和求生，他活了下来，再往后，全然相反的人生态度，在那么没有征兆的一天，被人嘲讽一番之后一脚踢进星舰学院。

       再往后，就是现在。

       “坦白地说，跟青少年讲这个我有点尴尬，天啊我说太多了，你没觉得不舒服吧？”Kirk揉了揉眼角，借着这个动作把视线移开，没有往常那么神采飞扬地笑了笑，想要补救似地接着道，“我以前过得乱七八糟的，要想听榜样故事，你真的找错人了。”

       从他开口，Spock就没说过一句话，他只是侧耳倾听，并在脑中勾勒出一个年幼的Kirk。幼年失父，自觉迷茫，Kirk经历过和Spock相似但更艰难的少年时代，但也是他对Spock叮嘱，好好做自己。

       这感觉十分微妙，Spock想要好好看着那个年幼的Kirk，对他说点什么。这情景似曾相识，很久之前他在瓦肯沙漠上看到花朵时，他听到Amanda低声哼唱地球童谣时，总有一股柔软的冲动让他去牢牢记住每一个细节，沉在心底最深的部分，不会被其他人看到，也不会被时光逮到，它们就可以好好地保持最初的样子被他珍惜着。

       沉默控制了房间，这回换Spock静静地看着Kirk了，而他第一次看出了Kirk的紧张，面对自己时的紧张。

       “我本来不想让你知道这个的……大人的自尊心吧？啊，可算有一天被我提到这个了。”Kirk的语气表明他认为这些过去是污点，可Spock眼里的他完整了，每一个眼神每一条笑纹都有了更多的含义和深度。

       有些东西改变了，宛如岁月和成长本身，自然而然就发生了，谁也不能阻止。

       Spock还没有意识到这些，他只意识到Kirk不存在任何缺陷和值得遗憾的，Spock没有见过比他更完美的人了，他想要让Kirk明白这一点，“Jim。”

       打破沉默的吐词惊吓了两个人，Spock顿了顿，回忆着Kirk说过的话，在表达关心和鼓励上他总是极具天赋。

       “你曾经提出，如果你是我真正的亲戚，你会为我感到骄傲。”Spock偏过头，对几年前发生过的事记忆犹新。只是和Kirk没关联的部分他都砍掉了，只留下漂亮的眼睛和温柔的声音，“我想这个论点在当前的情况下，即使立场相反，同样是适用的。”

       沉默再次造访，和之前又有所不同，它一点也不僵硬，反而像在欢欣鼓舞地酝酿着。

       “我还说过，如果我得养个孩子，一定得是瓦肯的。”Kirk摇着头真正地笑了起来，他的眉眼弯成Spock喜欢的样子，“这句话看来永远适用。”

       Spock浅浅地皱了皱眉，对这个结论不置可否。


	4. STEP 4

       Spock在还未满17岁时，就毫无悬念地进入了星舰学院。

       “这可真是……”McCoy感慨万千，掐着Kirk的肩膀说，“我总算见到一个比你聪明的家伙了。”

       他们围坐在餐厅外的小圆桌旁，周围来来往往的都是红衣服的新学员。Kirk懒洋洋地扯了扯教官服的领口，他刚刚被晋升为了少校，等待着属于自己的星舰建好，“Bones，后生可畏。Spock做得到任何他想做的事。”

       说着他笑意盎然地冲Spock眨了眨一只眼，快得别人难以发觉，让这个动作只存在于他们之间，“但是我得提醒你，上我的课比考试难多了。”

       Spock的胃部为此感到一阵小小的熨帖，他微微挑高眉毛，“我拭目以待。”

       “Kirk上校。”女声插入了三个人的谈话，它的主人有一头和Kirk一样的灿烂金发，“请你原谅我不得不打扰你的午餐。”

       “噢，你永远不会打扰我。”Kirk随口道，然后拉开椅子站起来，“Carol，Bones你见过了，这是Spock，我们学院的新成员。Spock，这是Carol，我的助教。”

       Carol无疑符合地球人标准的审美观，自信亦增添了她的美丽，她对着Spock粲然一笑，“你好，Spock学员，如果你选修了Jim的课，以后我们会经常碰面。”

       她和Kirk无意间的熟稔互动使Spock的眼里升起隔阂，所以他只微一颔首。Kirk拿起餐巾纸擦了擦手，“是测试的程序出了什么问题？”

       “当然。”Carol状似抱怨地开玩笑道，“那些数据本来就够复杂的了，你还想要改掉之前的基础，这简直就是重写了一遍。”

       “谁让他们邀请我参加研发的？”Kirk冲坐着的两人点点头，“我先走一步，Bones，之后带Spock逛逛学院，我恐怕是帮不上忙了。”

       “是啊，我看出来了。”McCoy耸耸肩，目送两人离开。旁边椅子的滑动声引得他转回头，“干嘛？”

       Spock起身，“我对学院的建筑分布已掌握了足够的信息，浪费你的时间带我去‘逛一逛’是没有必要的，现在，请允许我告辞。”

       “哦。”McCoy不着痕迹地松了口气，他对Spock没有恶感，只是少了点与之相处的技巧。不过他也怀疑除了Kirk之外，没人觉得和Spock相处是件轻松愉快的事，“请便，你们可都真忙。”

       “Dr.McCoy，据我所知你的小组有许多研究问题亟需解决。”Spock将椅子推回原位，姿态端正地将手伏在身后，“我建议你节省午餐的耗时，这对你的工作将是有益的。”

       McCoy目瞪口呆看着Spock告辞离开，半晌才愤愤不平地戳起沙拉，“这小鬼为什么一点尊敬长辈的自觉都没有？”

       星舰学院比Spock想得要值得期待得多，也是地球上外星文化兼容得最好的地方之一，他缓步在校园中的时候非常满意别人对他的无视，这是尊重他人私人空间的一种方式。

       他享受学院的生活，也享受学院的课程。

       但Spock并不是那么享受上Kirk的课。

       这和Kirk本人没什么关系，他在课堂上就如Spock知道的那样魅力非凡，举手投足间显露出经历和个性共同造就的从容。在讲台上的笑容是Spock熟识的，那笑容具有惊人的感染力，仿佛能把他的自信分给每一个见到这笑容的人。尽管Kirk讲课的难度和广度让人颇为吃不消，但他的笑容能够鼓励每个学员思考，而非放弃。

       这就是Spock无法享受的部分，他太知晓和熟练于如何将其他人的目光紧紧吸引在自己身上，他甚至不用刻意地去摆弄。因为除了那笑容，还有雨过后晴空一般的眼睛——怎么可能有人会忽视这个——还有他每次转过身去时展露的身体角度，教官制服僵直的线条在他身上显出了不该表现的流畅曲度。

       意识到这些，意识到其他人也清清楚楚地欣赏着这些，让Spock心中焦躁不安，过于人类的情绪反应有很长时间没再困扰过他，他可以在接受后再控制。

       可现在它们/这次是截然不同的，陌生激烈的，一而再地潜入到他的冥想中来纠缠他。

       日复一日，情况没有好一点，这件事Spock无法向Kirk询问，也没有办法向Amanda叙述，在搞清楚事情原委前他就明白，这一定不是得体的问题。

       他对Kirk有了秘密，愈演愈烈的秘密，他做了许久前就该做的事，减少和Kirk的联系，减少Kirk的——和他的——负担。

       理由很充分，他们都很忙。

       但是Kirk没接受，他仍然每天会发来信息，或清楚或含糊地关心Spock。Spock只给以最简单中立的回答，他心中一部分认为Kirk的坚持不合逻辑得恼人，另一部分却为此感到隐隐的安慰。

       他不知道生活里发生了什么可怕的改变，会使得他这么矛盾。

       直到有一次，Kirk提出了一个超越他们年级局限的提问，教室内没人回答得上来，于是他摊开手，“Spock学员，你能告诉我们这是为什么吗？”

       在众多目光中Spock站起来，平静地说出了标准答案。

       “非常正确，请坐。”Kirk对着他眨了眨一只眼，就像他们以前做的那样，秘而不宣，亲近私密。他从不对其他答对问题的人这么做。

       在这一刻，一阵类似惊悸的觉悟击中了Spock，把刚刚冒头的喜悦浇灭得一干二净，如同一把刀片犀利地从他胸口穿过，把里面的东西暴露出来。

       他要的是Kirk的偏爱。

       这样的认识让Kirk课上的不适逐渐演变为了一种折磨，Spock变得有点过于敏感，他能够多线程的大脑分出注意力去观察其他人，一些男女的视线黏在Kirk身上，眼里有藏得不那么好的蠢蠢欲动。

       Spock绝望地认识到，这些使他焦躁的表现和他属于人类的那部分想要表达的多么相似。

       Kirk知道吗？或者他明知在心却放任一切，还享受其中？是谁赋予了他这样游刃有余的权利？而在这一点上他是如此的卑鄙和傲慢。

       时隔已久，Spock再次品尝到愤怒在舌尖滚动的尖锐味道，生平第一次觉得Kirk离他是这么远，讲台和座椅，隔着重重的人影，年龄和岁月，隔着错过的经历。

       他被欺骗了这么久，原来他们从没并肩而行过，光阴的距离总是固定的，那个男人步履轻盈地走在前面。

       而Kirk也从没想过要等他。

       Spock不再去上Kirk的课，他随便挑了个和它时间相冲突的外星文化学，准时报到，借此忘掉他本该去其他的地方。

       “你旁边有人吗？”陌生的声音出现在他旁边，这里没一个人是他认识的，所以这声问候颇为突兀。

       “若你是选择在这个位置听课。”Spock略微偏过头，没有去想为什么还有那么多空位，这位女学员偏偏要选在自己身边，反正人类都是恼人的没逻辑和随意，“请便。”

       “谢谢。”她优雅地坐下来了，安静了没到半分钟，“我可以冒昧地请问，你是Spock吗？Spock Grayson？”

       这次Spock转过了头，他不需要回答，这样的态度就是认可了女学员的猜测，“果然是，我听过Grayson博士的讲座，她的书写得真的太棒了。我有幸和她聊过天，她说起过你。”

       她兴奋地说完后忽然想起自己还算个陌生人，“抱歉，我还没做自我介绍，我叫Uhura，Nyota Uhura。”


	5. STEP 5

       Uhura非常了解瓦肯文化，她甚至会说瓦肯语，能以人类的立场小心地照顾瓦肯的一些习惯。比如她就知道绝不触碰Spock，释放善意的同时永远保持在安全范围外。

       这点和Kirk相反，但他犹如天生掌握一种如何对待Spock的天分，他能毫不在意地接触Spock却不让Spock觉得不舒服。

       不，不仅仅是这样，Spock渴望触碰Kirk，他无从得知其他瓦肯人会不会对特定对象有这么强烈的触碰渴望，也许他们有，因为他们会找到伴侣来结合，再没有任何触碰会比这个更深了。

       但Spock一直是被触碰的一方，那柔软的金色肌肤总是将Kirk的温暖忠实地传达给Spock，仿若上面流动着小小的火焰，一不小心就要灼伤到他。Spock从没和人结合过，他有意无意地不去主动使用自己的瓦肯能力，不知道那会是什么体验，在Kirk美丽的肌肤后面，在明亮的笑容后面，在惑人的视线后面，是怎样的盛景？

       他只能想象，在那层柔软下是强壮的肌肉，它伸展的时候会有优美有力的轮廓，还有坚固的骨骼，Spock知道这个，当幼年的他被Kirk抱住时它们不断告诉他，他是安全的和被爱护的。

       那个时候的事情多么单纯和简单，常年的陪伴和亲切的关注就已足够，Spock不会想要更多，也不会为此痛苦。

       只有在夜晚和睡眠的笼罩下他才肯承认这使他更愤怒的事实。

       在Spock做出努力两个星期后，Kirk找上了他。

       他正和Uhura共进午餐，阳光在玻璃外，Kirk站在阳光里敲了敲落地窗，在得到两人的注意之后又从门口绕了进来。

       “Kirk教官？”Uhura认识他，只是不明白他为什么会找上他们，不知是不是对Kirk那副自带的“长得太好的男人”的气质而有了一丝警惕，“有什么事吗？”

       “哦，你好啊美女。”Kirk看也没看Uhura，估计他只是靠声音判断出另一个人是女性。他皱着眉盯着Spock，“是的，我找Spock有点事。”

       Spock看着Uhura的头顶，“我相信我和Kirk教官没有事务需要商讨。”

       “怎么没有？”Kirk几乎是在咬牙切齿了，“你逃了我8节课了，学员。既然你不肯在信息里给我一个解释，我只好找这么个和你面对面的机会。以免再被你无视。”

       Spock抬起头，冷漠地直视Kirk。

       无视？

       他怎么能做到无视Kirk？Kirk的存在这么明显，明显得就好像一堵白墙上的红漆，昭然若是。他唯一能做到的只是极力地摆出一个不去看的样子而已。

       “我向你道歉，Kirk教官。”Spock抿着的唇显得拒人以千里之外，“只是我发现外星文化课对我的吸引力大过于你的战术分析课。我会保证我的出席数，这种说法能否让你满意？”

       Kirk好半天说不出话来，Uhura看上去更是不知发生何事。然后她得到了Kirk注意，蓝得让人分神的眼困惑地打量着她，“这是原因？”

       “什么？”Uhura吃了一惊，她跟不上话题的节奏，只得和Kirk互相看着对方。Spock焦虑地打断了他们的对视，“教官，我提供了你要的答案。以及容我提醒，你已经打扰我们的用餐。”

       “Spock，到底怎么了？”Kirk匆匆地看回他，额头前出现皱纹，“你为什么不和我说说？问题在哪里？”

       Spock没有回答，他要怎么回答？问题在你，问题也在我，这是个不能解决的问题。

       “我不懂。”Kirk不停地问，用循循善诱的声音，在Spock想象中会低沉黯哑呼唤他的声音，“这是你的叛逆期吗？”

       “瓦肯人没有叛逆期。”Spock几乎是挑衅地这么说，他清楚Kirk不会用生理结构来反驳他，Kirk不会用这点来刺伤他。

       “好吧。”Kirk泄露一声无可奈何的笑声，“好吧，等你想谈的时候我们再谈。抱歉了，女士，打扰你们用餐。”

       Uhura简直要手足无措了，“呃，不会，教官……”

       “那么你们继续。”Kirk犹疑地转过身，走出门。剩下来回看着的Uhura面对一个沉默到可怕的Spock。

       她张了张嘴，“Sp……”

       “Uhura。”Spock看向她的餐盘，“变冷的食物不会帮助你更好地摄取营养。”

       他知道Uhura可能会问什么，毕竟刚才发生的太诡异了，但是不，他不可能和任何人分享，就算这是因Kirk而起的痛苦，也是属于他一个人的。

       Uhura察觉到了自己的僭越，她尴尬地笑笑，安静地吃起了自己的午餐。

       精准地计较了出席数，为了不在这门课上重修，Spock还是去上了战术分析课。他不能接受自己的履历里出现这种记录，同样也不能接受Kirk误会他轻视课程而失望。

       “小林丸测试。”Kirk在课堂上提起学院里上学期才出现的模拟测验，它迅速变得大名鼎鼎，因为自它诞生后就没人通过，是使人产生挫败的利器，“我希望我班上的学员都去试一试，毕竟我参加了它的维护升级，让它变得更平易近人一些，指不定你们其中就有人第一个突破了呢？你们真该庆幸有这个扬名的机会，如果我当学员时它就存在，那么第一个人就是我了。”

       他毫不客气的宣言换来一阵友好的笑声，在这一如既往的良好气氛中继续自己的讲课。

       Spock不承认自己是因为Kirk没有针对对象的动员而去参加的小林丸测试，但他一开始测试之后就发现Kirk说谎了。

       它的目的就是使人失败，Spock极快地推断出了这样的结论。

       这又是一个Kirk的把戏。

       为了证明Kirk是错的，Spock成为少数第二次申请了小林丸测试的人。他记下了所有的数据，做出分析，把它摆到Kirk的办公桌上。

       Kirk都没询问就拿起来查看，很快他就知道这些来自何处了，“我得说这吓我一跳，你居然记下了所有的数据和变量。”

       Spock目视前方，双手背在身后，语气近乎指责，“你在课堂上撒谎了。” 

       “我什么？”Kirk不敢置信地笑了起来，“哪一句话？”

       “这个测验根本不可能通过，因为程序就是被这么设计的。”Spock道，“我有理由推测它的目的是使指挥系统的学员得到恐惧的经验，你身为编程人员之一却误导了其他学员对此认知的关键点。”

       “Spock，你弄错了。”Kirk皱皱鼻子，好像Spock只是讲了个不好笑的笑话，“这个测试的目的是告诉大家，舰长不应该轻易相信没有赢的局面，他要为自己的星舰自己的舰员争取赢的机会，也许那些方法是危险的可笑的，可机会总会存在。”

       “这句话是诡辩，只会让人膨胀无用的虚荣心。”Spock坚决地道，“你本身比其他人更加清楚。”

       短暂的寂静。

       “我更清楚什么？”Kirk的眼神冷了下来，“告诉我，Spock。”

       “Kirk教官，舰长难逃一死。”Spock把视线固定在虚无的前方，冷漠地陈述自己的观点，“在死亡无法避免时，控制自己，管理舰员，才是每一个舰长应该具备的素质。就如同你的父亲当年那样。”

       Spock说不清自己搬出George Kirk是为了增加自己的说服力还是单纯想要刺激Kirk，当他最后一个音落下时，Kirk陡然站了起来。

       这么大的动静使Spock的视线不情愿地回到他的脸上，刚好看到他干净的下巴收紧。Spock好像能闻到空气里的怒气，也做好了和Kirk争辩的准备。

       但没有什么争辩，怒气如同回光返照前的烛火，虚张声势地猛地拔高之后就软弱无力地熄灭了。

       “Spock。”Kirk发呆一样地看着Spock，像看着一个不认识的人。这个时候的他看上去和成熟从容相去甚远，声音低得快要接近一个难过的调子，“我到底做了什么事，让你这么怀疑我？”

       我到底做了什么事，让你这么伤害我？

       愧疚在血液中翻腾，Spock对自己感到恶心，他的心脏因为说不清的惊慌而失率，它在真正意义上的发痛。

       这不是他想要的，他从来没想要去伤害Kirk。

       “我会……”Spock嗓子发干，不得不停下来缓和这种状态才能继续道，“我会再去参加一次。”

       Kirk为这突来的转折而愣了愣，“参加？”

       “小林丸测试，我会再申请参加一次。”Spock不能再看他，双手在背后扣在一起，“然后再判断是否需要重新修正我的数据和结论。”

       时间长到Spock以为Kirk不会接受他这样形式的道歉之后，Kirk重重地吸了口气，又舒了口气，声音的温度好似篝火的余烬，“好的，学员，你的PADD。”

       他把PADD递给Spock，“希望能有你的好消息。”


	6. STEP 6

       希望是不合逻辑的措辞，因为你做得到就做得到，做不到就做不到。

       但是Spock现在希望自己能够通过他的第三次小林丸测试，他也是唯一一个申请了三次测验的人。

       “舰长，我们收到从小林丸号舰船发送的遇难信号。”巧合的是这次和他一起参加的队伍里有Uhura，自从那次多少使人难堪的午餐后他们两个的交往就变少了。她的发言拉开了这次测试的序幕。

       Spock已计算组合过了所有的变量，那是个浩大得令人发指的工程，他只期望获得不可能的结果，可一切依旧按部就班地朝着不能挽救的结局发展。

       似乎做什么都没用了，他闭了闭眼睛，不现实地感觉到观察室里的Kirk的目光落在自己身上。

       然后他睁开，下了一个命令。

       “舰长？”充当导航员的学员提出意见，“这可能是在自杀。”

       反正什么都不做还是有人会死，Spock只是选择去改变一个最不可估量的变量，那是他的计算中永远测试不出价值的未知数。

       他平静地道，“需要我再重复一遍吗？”

       导航员噤声，照着他的话做了。

       然后他们赢了。

       代表通过的绿灯亮起时，每个人都面面相觑。Spock坐在舰长椅上，品味着这不可思议的胜利。

       小组其他人欢天喜地地离开，他们整个学员生涯都有了炫耀的谈资。只剩Spock还一个人待在测试室里，他知道终会等到他要等的人。

       果然Kirk背着手慢慢地走了进来，他歪着头，黯淡下来的应急灯在他毛茸茸的金发上照亮了一圈，如一个光芒制作的桂冠，“感觉怎么样？”

       “若是在真实的场景中，我恐怕不会做这种成功率不超过1%的决定。”Spock站起来，走下舰长椅所在的高台，来到Kirk面前。

       “Spock，敢于孤注一掷也是种能力。”Kirk带着喜爱的恼意拍了一下他的手臂，“而舰长有时候真的需要这种魄力。”

       直到此时，Spock才真正放下心来，完成任务的成就感得到机会缓缓注入他的四肢，容许他的身姿不再那么僵直，“那么，正确的结论是我在一艘星舰上的定位不会是一名舰长。”

       “不用这么快下决定。总之你做到了，Spock，我真以你为傲。” Kirk扬起一个随意的笑脸，眨眨右眼，“没有不能赢的局面，嗯？”

       Spock很高兴这种真心实意的笑容和小暗号又为自己出现了，这代表他们和好了。他心里苦痛的挣扎微妙地烟消云散了，仿佛从来没出现过一样。

       随之而来的是满足的轻松，Spock又知道自己该做什么了，他也许赶不上Kirk，但他也不会走丢。Kirk总许诺了他什么，是不会给别人的。他也能做到一些事，是别人不能做的，就好像让Kirk说出“我为你骄傲”这句话。

       第二个学期完成，Kirk口中的Spock的叛逆期也完了，他和Amanda都很欣慰，这孩子不知原由地别扭起来简直让人抓狂。

       Kirk悄悄告诉Amanda，有时候他真想扯掉Spock的刘海。

       Amand为难地帮他打消了念头，瓦肯人的三倍力气总来得及在你扯掉刘海之前做点什么的。

       家长们的谈话是Spock不知道的，但Spock被告知Kirk马上就要当企业号的舰长了，学院里的任职就此搁下，连McCoy也要跟着离开。

       这次的失落没有多么强烈，Spock相信四年读完三年的课程不会是Kirk的专利。

       也许他还可以做得更好。


	7. STEP 7

       Spock18岁的生日礼物是得到Kirk半死不活地被送到医院的消息，这次这位舰长伤得太重，以至于企业号的首席医生McCoy不得不做出他必须返回地面的判断。

       Amanda告诉他的时候，Spock出现了一瞬的空白，但理智立刻归位，重伤并未死亡，这种结果足够仁慈了。

       他一刻也没耽误地到了医院，Kirk还呆在ICU里，隔着方形的玻璃看到他身上布满医疗仪器是Spock继瓦肯星被吞噬后最恐怖的画面。Kirk好像一夕之间失去了所有的色彩，轻而易举地与冷冰冰的医疗床融合在一起，成了没有生命的物体。

       Spock觉得发冷，医院的空调真的开得太低。

       “他会没事的。”Amanda知道Spock和Kirk很要好。对于分身无暇的她来说，Kirk能够分担很大一部分对Spock的照顾，这一点上她也几乎把Kirk当成了家人，“Spock，你还好吗？”

       Spock的血色褪尽，看上去和Kirk苍白得相差无几。他点头，“我很好，母亲。”

       Kikr还在那里，心电图上的折线很规律，他还在呼吸。

       所以Spock可以说自己很好。

       Amanda看着自己的儿子如何凝视着躺在床上曾一度濒临死亡的Kirk，恍惚间想到了点什么。

       这种极端的敏锐只有一个母亲才能拥有，而她发现她已太久没有好好打量她的男孩，他变得很高，线条也许还有些许青涩，却有了坚毅的轮廓。他的肩膀不再单薄，可以担负起他之外的人，视线不会因为任何事闪躲，知道了自己想要什么。

       哦，她的男孩，现在已不能被叫做男孩了。

       Amanda屏息地震惊着，在来医院之前好像一切都没有改变，但这个时候，她目睹了一个蛰伏的蛹突然地破茧，她不知道在这耀眼的形状中自己占了多少，而那个躺在床上戴着氧气罩的男人又占了多少。

       她或许会找机会和Spock好好谈一谈，他们需要这个，但不是现在，“Spock，你准备在医院待到什么时候？”

       Spock转头看了她一眼，回答出了他会做的坚持。

       “你需要吃点东西。”Amanda这么说了，但两个人都没动，她一直陪着Spock待了两个钟头，待到McCoy都忙活完了，对护士叮嘱注意事项后从ICU里走了出来。

       他扯下口罩，疲倦地道，“女士，你应该休息一下，看上去你有点低血糖。”

       “我没那么虚弱。”Amanda担心地看了看Spock，从而把McCoy的注意力引到了犹如雕像的Spock身上。

       “小……Spock，我看你也需要休息，我们都需要。”McCoy摇摇头，他侧过身看向病房里，几乎是在抱怨，“这都是这小子自找的！”

       Spock动了动，僵得旁人都好似能听到咔咔的声音，“我能否询问他受伤的理由？假设我的情报未发生错误，企业号这次只是去考察一个未知的星球。”

       “还有什么？Jim好得爆棚的运气呗！普通的科学探索里突遇到了克林贡人，这宇宙到底是爱他爱得多惨烈啊！”McCoy厌烦地一摆手，抹在自己脸上，“你知道Jim有多坐不住，所以是的，他也在那个科考队里，然后他自个儿成了断后的战斗人员之一，等到其他人都传送了上来后他消失了，你知道Scott在冰天雪地里完全定位不到Jim的时候脸吓得有多白吗？对，就像你这样，等一下。”

       McCoy停了下来，锐利地盯向Spock，“你用脸去擦黑板了吗？”

       “医生，我想你没有察觉到你提出了一个正常思维下的人不会做出的行动，显然你对我的智力程度不够了解。”Spock微微抬了抬下巴，“另外，你对Jim受伤的过程还未陈述完毕。”

       “不，你必须跟我去做个检查，就算你在这里长出蛛网Jim也不会在马上醒过来的。”McCoy半路改了口，“不然我不会说下去，我得找个地方坐坐，我站了超过24个小时了！”

       与他粗鲁的发言相反，他对Amanda做了个彬彬有礼的请示动作，示意她和他一起。Amanda没有犹豫太长时间就随他一起往走廊尽头走去，很是欣慰地听到不久之后Spock跟了上来。

       事情其实很简单，用McCoy的话来说，这上演了好几遍了，只是这次Kirk特别惨而已，他大多数时候都是可靠的舰长，只可惜凡事太爱亲力亲为。

       Amanda已经不放心地回了家，Spock犀利地向McCoyt提出，“我认为舰桥上应该有人该规劝舰长的行为，而不是放任他滚下十米深的冰面裂缝。”

       “我们没有放任他！”McCoy被他的责怪呛了一下，他给自己打了一针营养剂和维生素，“你真该看看那个可怜的指挥官——我都比他能说的上话——哪天他要是能成功劝阻Jim那些不顾死活的行动，克林贡也一定能盛产宇宙和平大使了。”

       然后McCoy像是终于找到申诉的地方，一一数落Kirk是如何让他们提心吊胆。Spock挺直背脊坐在椅子上，双手扣紧分开的双膝，已经有这么多次，他都有可能在全然不知道的情况下失去Kirk。

       就好像被人狠狠一拳打在腹部，他肚里沉重而疼痛，耳朵嗡嗡作响，医院消毒水的味道放大了他的恐惧。后怕和宽慰轮番出现，Spock点头，“我明白了。”

       McCoy舔舔嘴唇，他想喝点酒压压惊，“明白什么了？” 

       Spock回答，“事情的症结所在。”

       在这句话后他不再说话，静静地等待着McCoy承诺的Kirk回复神智的时刻来临。

       Kirk真正醒过来转移出ICU是在43个小时之后，他睁开眼先是看到的McCoy，思维因为“他手里没带针头”的念头而放松地运转了起来。

       “你的脑子少了一块了。”McCoy凶恶地朝他撇撇嘴，“真遗憾啊本来也没多少，现在还有多大一块你知道吗？”

       “够用就行了。”Kirk艰难地眯了眯眼，在动来动去检查各项指标的McCoy后面隐隐约约看到了个人影，“Spock？”

       他实际上没看清楚，但冥冥之中就是知道是谁。

       Spock手像往常那样负在身后，走上前站到他的床边。

       迷迷糊糊地打量着他，Kirk微微张开嘴，看上去真有点像少了块脑子的傻样，“等……我不记得你和我一起滚进沟里了啊？怎么你看起来和我一样糟透了。”

       “他在这里守了三天了。”McCoy抬着眉毛走开，把数据输入到电脑里，啧啧两声，“三天啊。”

       Kirk咽了口唾沫，思考着先说对不起还是谢谢。

       “Jim。”Spock看向Kirk，就像这几天来他一直在做的那样，“在与McCoy医生交流后，我不得不做出这样的推断，你会因个人感情和情绪对抉择失去理性判断。”

       “什么？”Kirk把对不起和谢谢一起咽进了回去，被刺激得更清醒了点，“我听说我晕了三天，你一开口和我说这个？”

       “准确来说，85.3个小时。”Spock给出了个精准得让人厌恶的答案，“医生同样告诉我，你对你的大副有所不满。”

       “你说David？”Kirk想了想，“噢，他人挺好的，有时候是啰嗦了点，束手束脚得像个初中生。”

       Spock微微弯下身，让Kirk听得不会太费力，“大副的职责是帮助舰长做出更正确有益的决定，你所说的束手束脚，我有理由相信是指挥官对你提出的中肯意见。”

       微弱地摇头，Kirk半皱着一边眉问，“Spock，你干嘛为外人来说我？”

       外人。这个区别明显的名词成功地取悦到了Spock，“我本意并非指责，我只是在建议，你需要一个能更好配合你行为模式的指挥官。”

       这倒也是，Kirk对David这人没意见，他承认有时候他是太容易嗨了，他不能完全赞同McCoy评论他是一个肾上腺素爱好者，也很接近了。这不仅危害到他的安全，更重要的是危害到企业号的安全。

       所以，每次到了这种时候得有人帮他刹车，软绵听话的David不是个好人选，但换大副是一件很麻烦的事，好歹他们也在一起呆了一年多时间了，再不济也有那么点默契在啊，再找其他人又要磨合。

       看出他为这件事伤了脑筋，Spock把声音放得更低，“我们可以稍后谈这件事，现在，我相信医生会提议你需要更多的休息。”

       “被你抢先一步总觉得被侮辱了。”McCoy换好药剂，“但是他说的没错，Jim，好好睡。”

       “我已经睡了85……还有多……”Kirk越说越犯困，在一句话的时间里就睡过去了。

       在离开前，Spock深深地看了他一眼，在冰冷的色调围绕下Kirk的五官看上去加倍的精致，就连旧伤痕也没损坏这种精致。

       也或许是因为精致总是和脆弱相伴出现的。

       而他不想再看到这样的场景。


	8. STEP 8

       所以Kirk花了两个月时间被绑在生物床上，有了Spock的帮助，McCoy绑他帮得简直得心应手，见缝插针。

       那是真的用针插。

       出院后他既不能回到企业号也不能得了清闲，因为他还得向上级交报告，哦，这真是最糟糕的部分。

       “我得找人看着你，Kirk，我不想听到你某天愚蠢地摔了一跤，然后就死了。”Pike敲了敲桌子，就算他不这样，那股久居上位的气势也足够了。

       “没人会死在摔跤上。”Kirk夹着军帽，尽量站得挺拔，慢一拍地补了一句，“长官。”

       Pike气恼地举了举手，“我看你会。”

       然后他又问，“听说你要换副官？”

       Kirk郑重地回答，“我是有这个打算，正准备提出申请。”

       “你的人气很高，不过是泄露了点风声，我这里的申请书已经有很多份了。” Pike哈了一声，“我看你也该，David是优秀的家伙，但一遇到你就是灾难。你们的报告书迟早会让我死于心绞痛。”

       接下来可能会谈到这一点了，Kirk想。可他等了又等，不见Pike有和自己说话的意向，对方甚至低下头去看文件了。

       “长官？”

       “怎么？”Pike不那么吃惊地问，“你还有事儿？”

       Kirk怔了怔，“我的副官人选，不需要和我讨论吗？”

       “我不准备和你讨论这件事。”Pike斩钉截铁地道，“这个人我帮你挑。”

       “长官！？”Kirk感到不可思议地反驳，“你在和我开玩笑吗？指挥官是非常重要的职位，他的决定很有可能会直接影响到星舰的安危，我有权利知晓他是谁。我是企业号的舰长，需要对企业号所有人负责。”

       “负责？从你嘴里听到负责这个单词我有种不现实的感动。”Pike说了个调笑的话，但他自己没笑，Kirk也笑不出来，“你是挑指挥官，不是挑女朋友，我还要让你们先相处一段时间看看合不合适吗？”

       Kirk憋了几秒，没憋住，“也许应该是这样。”

       “出去。”Pike严肃的声线很平稳，证明他是认真的，“立刻给我出去。要我提醒你？我不仅有权利决定你的大副是谁，也有权利让上面的人考虑企业号的舰长是谁。”

       这是一句Kirk绝对无法反驳的威胁，他怒火中烧地走出了上将的办公室。

       Kirk猜他的大副人选一定让Pike伤透了脑筋，因为直到企业号要出发了他还没得到确切消息。他不耐烦打听这个，反正谁来他也不满意，这只是个短期任务，回来之后他会想办法把人换掉的。

       “Sulu。”Kirk声调平板地喊住自己的导航员。

       Sulu转过身，“舰长？”

       “我已经开始想David了，要是一会儿我想要把上来的家伙踢下去，你可以阻止我。”Kirk的话逗乐了舰桥的人，Sulu笑着转过身去，“是的，舰长。”

       涡轮梯发出轻微的气阀声，众人齐齐地望了过去。

       Kirk不能自制地从舰长椅上站了起来。

       Spock踏出一步，走出电梯门，“请求登舰，舰长。”

       他看到Kirk满脸都是显而易见的茫然，但是依然记得说：“请求批准。”

       一步，两步，三步。

       Spock慢慢地朝Kirk走过去，朝他的舰长/梦想/渴望走过去。舰桥里光影照亮了他的每一步，从12岁到18岁，从Kirk第一次出现在他一步之遥的时候开始，到他绕了那么远，终于回到了最初的这一步。

       “指挥官Spock Grayson，Chris Pike让我向你报道。”他停了下来，从身后伸出的手递过文件，“这是我的调配令，舰长。”

       Spock的声音非常清楚，每个人都听到了。

       Kirk的茫然化成一个笑容，后知后觉地发现Spock好像在等待，视线里的热度像在诉说什么。

       Spock以前不会用这样的目光看他，饱含了更多的，比他目前而言能理解的更多。

       还是说他错过了？只有一瞬，Kirk眼前出现的是那一个只能用眼神无言地要求一个拥抱的Spock，无助地站在铁红和黄沙交杂的背景中。

       这让Kirk看到了过去的自己，他无法不去理会，因为在早远的荒唐过去里，他也曾希望有那么一个人会这么对自己。

       已经是这么久了？

       但那个影像立刻温柔地消失在往昔的回忆里，取而代之的是眼前的Spock，沐浴在明亮白光中的这个青年，时光执刀刻凿时肯定毫不犹豫，才能让他的每一丝轮廓都这么清晰有力，而他那样的目光没再被掩藏起来，它绽放的力度和亮度令人惊讶，甚至有些不真实。

       再不准许Kirk错过什么。

       “指挥官。”Kirk有很多很多疑问，他也怀疑能不能一下子从Spock那里得到所有真相。然而此刻，他知道说这句话就够了，“这是我的荣幸。”

THE END


End file.
